


Cookie Monster

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [48]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, after returning to L.A. and moving in together for a month, the boys do some baking.</p><p>
  <i>Whimpering, Ryan squirms. Now that's just a fucking tease. It's hard -- but not near hard enough. "Bite me," he gasps, fucking himself harshly back onto Sam's fingers and digging his fingernails into the smooth bare skin of his lover's back. "Fucking bite me!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"Salmonella is real, you know," Ryan teases, watching Sam lick raw cookie batter from his fingertip. "Like, from eggs and everything." Belying the seriousness of his very sensible words, Ryan grins and kisses his lover, getting one arm around Sam's neck and pulling him in close while still managing to keep his hands off. Because his hands are a sticky tasty mess, all sugar and vanilla and chocolate chips, with bits of cracked pecan here and there. "It tastes better on you."

"Mm. Yeah, I think it does," Sam murmurs, grinning back. "How long do they have to cook for?" he asks, reaching for Ryan's other hand, sucking the dough from one finger and then another.

"Um. Like... um." Ryan swallows hard, every sense suddenly completed fixated on his lover. "Ten minutes," he manages, and shakes his head. "I mean, ten minutes, and then we can switch the trays between the racks, and then maybe another ten. Until they're baked evenly."

"Do you need me to let go?" Sam asks, moving from one finger to the next until he's licked Ryan's whole hand clean.

"I guess that depends," Ryan breathes, feeling his cock swell hard and full inside his boxer shorts like it's not the third time already today.

"On what? On whether I actually want cookies sometime today?" Sam grins and sucks Ryan's thumb back into his mouth, tongue swirling around it.

"Pretty much that exactly, yeah." Ryan cups Sam's face between his palms - that's right, one of them all kinds of sticky sweet - and licks deep into his lover's mouth with a moan. He doesn't need to break the kiss to offer more batter, pushing one of his fingers into Sam's mouth alongside his tongue.

Sam groans into Ryan's mouth, their tongues tangling, getting him backed up against the counter and grinding hard against his front. His hands slide down his lover's sides, over warm skin and under the waistband of his shorts, cupping his ass, sticky fingers delving between his cheeks.

 _Ohh, god_. This has pretty much got to be the least efficient way to bake cookies, ever. And Ryan figures it's also got the potential to become downright uncomfortable, considering that he only does the typical 'manscaping' needed for work, and never goes fully bare down there. Which means cookie dough stuck in curly hair in very sensitive places... Ryan moans and hikes one leg up around Sam's hip, beginning to rub frantically against him, his cock rearing up with need.

One finger pressed against Ryan's hole and Sam kisses him even harder, biting at his lover's mouth as they both rub against each other, cotton damp with precome.

"Inside me," Ryan orders, although since the words come out on a gasp, they don't really sound all that commanding. "More."

"Yeah?" Sam grins and pushes two fingers inside his lover, working them roughly into his hole.

Ryan cries out, damn near knocking himself unconscious when his head slams back against a wooden cupboard. But _fuck_ , that feels good, Sam penetrating his body as hard as he wants - as they both want - because he knows Ryan won't break.

Pushing deeper, Sam crooks his fingers to rub over Ryan's prostate, eyes locked on his lover's face for a long moment before he drops his head to his chest, fastening his mouth around Ryan's left nipple and sucking hard.

Whimpering, Ryan squirms. Now that's just a fucking tease. It's hard -- but not near hard enough. "Bite me," he gasps, fucking himself harshly back onto Sam's fingers and digging his fingernails into the smooth bare skin of his lover's back. "Fucking bite me!"

Sam lifts his head, forcing a third finger into Ryan's hole as he does. "What do you say?" A downright wicked glint in his eye.

"I said bi--" Ryan cuts himself off and stares at Sam in confusion, his brain barely fucking able to process anything over the mad rush of lust throughout his body. Abruptly his eyes narrow. "Please," he grates out, but he's not half as aggravated as he's pretending to be.

Sam flicks his tongue over Ryan's nipple, eyes still locked on his lover's, and then bites, hard, grinding his teeth against the flesh while his fingers fuck deeper into Ryan's hole, twisting roughly, knuckles tight against his body.

Ryan shouts, surging against his lover. And he comes in an instant, splashing against Sam's belly, hot seed sticky between them.

Sam groans, his cock jerking roughly in response. He straightens up, easing his fingers free from Ryan's body and shoves his pajama bottoms down, freeing his own cock. Scoops up whatever come he can from his skin and Ryan's, using it as lube as he starts jerking himself off.

Blinking heavily - and still reeling, really - Ryan slumps back against the counter, because his legs just can't take his full weight right now. But he reaches out and covers Sam's hand with his own, not that he's even helping, but just because he needs to touch.

Cursing under his breath, it's only a minute more before Sam gasps and comes, hard, cock spurting thick and hot against their fingers.

Dropping his head back - gently, this time - against the overhead cabinet, Ryan slides his fingers over Sam's cock a few times, getting them good and slick. Then he lifts his hand to his mouth and slowly licks himself clean.

Christ. A soft groan spills from Sam's lips and he leans in again, kissing Ryan, tasting himself on his lover's tongue.

Ryan clutches at Sam's hips, not wanting to let him go. "I think we need to toss this batter," he whispers, brushing his lips over Sam's again. Yeah, plus the kitchen's now a hell of a mess, although not nearly as bad as the two of them. "Maybe we can get a shower and then just start all over."

"Works for me," Sam murmurs, still kissing Ryan. "Does that mean we need to move?" he asks, eyes sparkling.

"Unless you just want me to dunk you in the kitchen sink," Ryan replies, grinning back. He sighs in contentment. "I love you. You know that? And I am really really happy to be here with you." Maybe it sounds simplistic. But this whole experiment with Sam ranks as one of the most major decisions of his entire life, and Ryan wants to make sure his lover knows what it means to him.

"I hope you still feel like that in a month," Sam murmurs, still unwilling to move, something making him want to just grab onto this moment and never let it go.

Ryan huffs a soft laugh. "How could I not?" he asks in a whisper, watching Sam's eyes.

Sam doesn't even answer that. He just kisses Ryan again, soft and slow and sweet. "I love you."

[To chapter forty-nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/783319)


End file.
